parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orihime Inoue
Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) is a Human living in Karakura Town. She is a student at Karakura High School, where she is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki and her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. Voice Actors: #Stephanie Sheh - English #Yuki Matsuoka - Japanese #Emanuela Pacotto - Italian #Claudia Motta - Spanish #Ilona Brokowski - German #Isabelle Volpe - French #Titanilla Bogdanyi - Hungarian #Klariz Magboo - Filipino Orihime played Granny Garbanzo in The Big Comfy Couch (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Orihime played Michelle in Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) Orihime Played Koan In Sailor Brittany Orihime played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Jessica Orihime Played Dinkley In Orihime Played Sailor Uranus In Sailor Mars (Aka Moon) for 158Movies Portrayals: * In Bleach (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Bleach (1701Movies Animal Style) she is played by Amber. * In Bleach (Chris1701 Human Style) she is played by Serena. * In Bleach (4000Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. * In Bleach (399Movies Animal Style) She is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Bleach (Chris1702 Animal Style) she is played by Luna. * In Bleach (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Daisy. * In Bleach (398Movies Animal Style) she is played Andie. * In Bleach (Chris1703 Human Style) she is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter. * In Bleach (397Movies Animal Style) she is played by Sawyer. * In Bleach (170Movies Style) she is played by Jeanette Miller. * In Bleach (Chris1986 Animal Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Bleach (143Movies Style) she is played by Molly Baker. * In Bleach (180Movies Style) she is played by Tea Gardner. * In Bleach (Chris1704 Style) she is played by Melody. * In Bleach spoof for 1986Movies she is played by Roxanne. * In Bleach spoof for ??? she is played by Kim Possible. * In Bleach (Paris2015 Style) she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon. * In Bleach (1951Movies Human Style) she is played by Tammy. * In Bleach (154Movies Human Style) she is played by Mina/Sailor Venus. * In Bleach spoof for 1961Rulez she is played by ???. * In Bleach (CartoonNetworkandSony ??? Style) she is played by Pearl Pureheart. * In Bleach (160Movies Style) she is played by Odette. * In Bleach spoof for Chris1988 she is played by ???. Gallery: Orihime Inoue (TV Series).jpg|Orihime Inoue in the TV Series Orihime Inoue in Bleach Shattered Blade.jpg|Orihime Inoue in Bleach: Shattered Blade Orihime Inoue in Bleach Memories of Nobody.jpg|Orihime Inoue in Bleach: Memories of Nobody Orihime Inoue in Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion.jpg|Orihime Inoue in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Orihime Inoue in Bleach Hell Verse.jpg|Orihime Inoue in Bleach: Hell Verse Nanao, Rangiku, and Orihime.jpg Orihime as makot.jpg|Orihime Inoue as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Pretty Girls Category:Bleach Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Sweet Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits